madoka_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
Mustafa Fakir the Syrian Hacker
"Mustafa Fakir" was the alias of an unknown troll who attacked the /r/MadokaMagica discord between April 13th, 2017 to April 19th, 2017. The following was the message who posted in #general under the username "Inqbat0r" after he joined and picked the Mami role: My Name Is Mustafa Fakir, and I'm a hacker from Syria. Me and My Team have already started working to make sure this server will go down on 19.4.2017 and there is nothing you do to change that. We have been here since r/place and we are greatly saddened by the quality of this community. One of us has already infiltrated this place at the time and is still working undercover to gather inside information to help us bring you down. Many people on this channel support fictional God/s and this is something that cannot be ignored. Enjoy it while it last, sinners. The alleged hacker, however, did not expect the server's response. Almost immediately, Mustafa became a meme among the discord, popping up as a copypasta such as: What the fuck did you just fucking say, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in networking and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on various anime discords, and I have over 300 confirmed take downs. I am trained in the latest hacking techniques and I'm the top hacker in all of Syria. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe your discord the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with worshiping false gods like that over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of Hackers across Syria and your moderators account's are being broken into right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call a server. You're fucking dead, infidels. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill your server in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my phone. Not only am I extensively trained in Dossing, but I have access to the entire computer power of all of Syria and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable false god off the face of the internet you little shit. If only you could have known what holy retribution our worship was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiots. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo's. and Hi everyone, I'm new!!! holds up botnet my name is Mustafa but you can me the h4xor of d00m!!! lol as you can see I'm pretty good at hacking!!! thats why I came here, 2 make sure this server will go down... im 23 years old (im mature 4 my age tho!!) I like to wach r/place with Allah (im muslim if u dont like it deal w/it) its our favorite reddit because it's so botted. He's inventive too of course but I want to meet more hackey people, like they say the mor the merrier lol...neways i hope 2 bring you down so give me lots of commentses!!!! One of us has already infiltrated this place at the time and is still working undercover to gather inside information to help us bring you down. <--- me bein hacky again ^ hehe.... toodles!!!!! The initial threat was followed up by a spamming of accounts that left and rejoined the server repeatedly until they were banned to spam the "Welcome" and "Leaving" messages, as both of them had pictures attached to them. This caused a temporary removal of the images and for several days a dedicated channel was created to host the welcome messages so that the spam wasn't too invasive. Come the 19th, however, and Mustafa was nowhere to be seen. It is worth mentioning that a thread popped up on /a/ where an individual claiming to be Mustafa tried to incite a raid, however this is commonly attributed to /u/Aidensman tring to incite drama. Ultimately, everyone but Overlord knew that the "Syrian hacker" was just a troll, but at the time it was an exciting event waiting for Mustafa to try and "hack" the server. It is believed, however, that the takedown of the #nsfw channel on the 20th was due to a report by this "hacker," and until the 26th when Discord officially changed its Terms of Service to allow the posting of NSFW material, NSFW posting was moved to a private, invite-only NSFW server. Since the 19th, however, nothing has been seen of Mustafa. Category:History Category:Memes